Battles of the Heart
by DemelzaRoss
Summary: Set after the ball of Sunday's episode right up to the last book Bella Poldark. With a few changes...
1. Chapter 1

Set after the ball which Ross got slightly drunk and wasn't the best husband in the world. Hopefully well go all the way up to the book Bella Poldark. Will contain spoilers.

Demelza walked out of the hall furiously, her first ball and he had just left her and when he did come out from his drunken gambling den he had spoken to her like she was nothing to him, not his wife, the wife he was meant to love and the mother of his daughter.

She walked up the grand stairs towards their room where they were staying the night and grabbed open the door and walked in and flung herself on the bed in darkness. Then she sat up as quickly as she had laid down. "I ain't going to sit here and sob into a pillow..." Demelza said as she stood up and ruffled out her dress and then the necklace, which he so kindly bought for her.

Ross looked at Francis and Dwight as they looked at him nervously as he was drinking heavily and gambling away things he couldn't afford to gamble. He put his glass out for a maid to re-fill his glass with rum. Ross saw her enter, her yellow dress gleaming like a beacon as she sat down behind him, her face though looking angelic, her eyes told him they were burning with anger.

As Ross lost another hand and was going to bet the mine, Demelza took off her necklace and put it on the table. "Don't," Ross said as he touched her arm. She pulled it back furiously as she looked at him. "I would rather lose this, than our home and income," Demelza said as she sat back down and watched as Dwight and Francis looked at her. Ross nodded his head as he started to deal the cards. Demelza looked at the man he was playing intrigued.

Ross felt a tap on his shoulder and turned as Demelza whispered something in his ear. "I know," Ross whispered back, breathing his breath on her, she smelt the rum and felt she was going to heave. Demelza sat back down as he lost her necklace and then sighed as Ross said: I bet you my mine. Francis and Dwight sat up in shock as Demelza clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Ross grabbed his opponants hand and showed everyone how he was cheating. "My God," Francis said as he stood up in shock. "You want to tell me why you have another card in your hand?" Ross asked as he looked at him. "The cheating swine!" Dwight exclaimed. Ross went to punch his opponant but felt a warm and comforting hand on his arm. "Don't," Demelza said gently, "you haven't lost it... You've still got your mine, your house and the money you lost..." Ross was going to leave it when he heard his opponant say: Listen to your scullery maid.

Ross was pulled away as he punched him by Dwight and Francis. "He isn't worth it," Dwight said as he saw Demelza was ready to leave the room. "Did you hear what he said about my wife," Ross said as he looked at them, "I took offence to it!" Dwight looked at him. "And your wife is taking offence to you right now..." Dwight said seriously.

Demelza again found herself in their room for the night, the poshest room she had ever been in. She took out her hair and put the comb that Verity had lent her on the side and let her hair tumble down. She saw a side of Ross that she didn't particularly like tonight, violent (even though she remembers him fighting off her tormenters at the market and his fight with her dad), drunk and the way he spoke to her. She sat down on the chair by the table and stared out the window and turned her head as she felt a hand on her now bare shoulder. She flung it off her and turned to face him.

"I know your sad about Jim," Demelza said as she stood up and shut the bedroom door and looked at him, her eyes fiery like her hair, "but your behaviour tonight was something you'd expect Julia to do when she doesn't get her own way." Ross looked at her irritably. "You don't know how I feel about Jim, what I saw, the smell..." Ross said as he put down his drink. "No I don't, but you drinking yourself into a coma is not going to help you or Jinny is it... Imagine if you had a lost the mine if we didn't know... Zacky would of lost his job... We couldn't of kept on Jinny, then she would of suffered along with her child... The answer to your problems isn't in gambling and boozing." Demelza put the dress he so lovingly bought her in the box and then put on his over sized shirt.

"All these people here," Ross continued as he looked at her. "I know," Demelza said as she took his hands and looked at him, "I know, they condemned him to death but you can't always be the saviour of everyone, you did everything you could and Jinny knows that..." Ross put down his new glass of brandy, untouched, and looked at her. "I'm sorry," Ross whispered as he lent towards her, breathing on her neck, "I've been a bad husband tonight." Demelza looked at him and smiled as he pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I won't apologise for punching him," Ross whispered as he kissed her softly. Demelza looked at him. "But I apologise for leaving you on your first ball, being drunk and nearly losing everything..." Ross whispered as he pushed her towards the bed. Demelza succumbed to him as she knew she would.

To other people she was just a kitchen maid but to him she was the voice of reason, she was always their hen she needed him, she knew what he wanted before he did himself and the mother to their beautiful daughter.

Coming up: Francis vs Ross, Demelza helps Verity.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross turned around and saw his wife was awake with her face deep in thought. "What's up my love?" Ross asked as he turned and looked at her. "Just thinking," Demelza said sighing as she tried to get comfortable. "Is this about Verity?" Ross asked as he stroked her cheek. "You know I can't say..." Demelza said as she shuffled down uncomfortably. "What have you done Demelza?" Ross asked as he turned on his side and looked at her. "I..." Demelza said as she turned and looked at him. "She's too young to be a nurse maid to Francis and Elizabeth," Demelza whispered. "Have you been meddling?" Ross asked as he looked at her. "No... not really..." Demelza whispered.

"Not really?" Ross asked as he looked at her, "What have you done Demelza?"

Demelza turned over and faced him. "She's too young to be a nurse maid to Francis and a nanny to Geoffrey-Charles, she deserves her chance of happiness."

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" Ross asked sighing, a sigh of annoyance.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Demelza asked shifting nervously.

"Francis is going to be furious," Ross said sighing as he stood up.

"Well he should of thought of that," Demelza said as she stood up herself and looked out the window, "he is married and a father himself, why should he stop his sister marrying and having the same... its just not right."

Ross sighed, when his wife was in this mood their was no arguing with her, especially when she was right.

"I know," Ross said seriously, "but it wasn't your place to meddle, it has done more damage than you could possibly know, some things should just be left alone."

Demelza turned and looked at him. "And people told you to not go with your kitchen maid and you didn't listen to them, if you did you wouldn't of had Julia..."

Ross loooked at her. "And you..." Ross whispered.

Demelza looked out the window as she saw Verity, Francis and Elizabeth leave in their coach. "Everyone needs someone Ross, someone to love, someone to confide in, someone to share the fire with, have children with... why should Verity be denied this? If Sam or Drake found a 'irl I wouldn't stand in the way of true love."

Ross looked at her. "Sam and Drake?" Ross asked confused.

"My brothers," Demelza said as she turned and looked at him.

Ross had never heard her mention her brothers before. "I would want my brother to be happy too, if he was still alive," Ross admitted quietly, "but Francis was was brought up differently, my love."

Demelza sighed in annoyance. "I went to see Captain Blamey," Demelza said as she looked at her husband.

"Dear God!" Ross exclaimed, "When? How?"

"A few weeks after Julia was born," Demelza said seriously, "when Verity was with me when I had my pains, she looked so thoughtful, she was never going to have this if she carried on, I made it my action to help her, she is to young to be wasting away like she was..."

"Demelza," Ross said trying to be angry with her, "it wasn't your place."

"No," Demelza said getting cross, "but I love Verity, she 'elped me when I first married you, I love her."

Ross sighed. "I do too, but my God, to meddle like this! What did he say Captain Blamey?"

"He saw her," Demelza said leaving out bits, "he and Verity are going to be together..."

Ross sighed in annoyance. "This is going to go so wrong..." Ross muttered, "Francis will..."

Demelza looked at him. "Judas God, do you think I care what Francis thinks and will do, Verity needs to do this for herself, she's put him first and her father all her life... When Julia gets to her age, if she stopped going off with a suitor, I would personally send her their as I'm sure her brothers and sisters would... love is the most precious gift of all."

Ross sighed as he looked at her. "Leave Francis to me..." Ross whispered as he kissed her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Demelza ran to the kitchen where she saw Julia was laying contently in her cot looking at Benjy-Ross. Demelza ran to her and picked her up as she kissed her daughter. "She survived without you," Ross said looking on in amusement. "A night away is a big deal 'oss," Demelza said as she kissed her daughter, "especially when that night away she was left with Jud and Prudie..." Ross looked at her as Julia smiled at her father.

"Is it your wish for me to be alone all my life," Verity said as she sat down and picked up her needlework. "I wish for you to obey me," Francis said as he looked at her, "What would father say, what is wrong with the women in this family?" Aunt Agatha looked at him as she shuffled her cards. "The men," Aunt Agatha said as she looked at Elizabeth and Verity as they busied themselves with their needlework. "And you could do better?" Francis asked seriously and then looked away as they looked at him in such distain.

Demelza looked at Julia as Ross carried her around his study looking for a piece of paper. "Is she helping you?" Demelza asked as she looked in from the doorway. Ross looked at her. "I'm teaching her about mining," Ross said as he kissed his daughters head. "Do you wish you had a boy?" Demelza asked as she walked towards them. "What in heaven made you say that?" Ross asked as he gave Julia to Demelza. "Just you know passing things on to a son is the done thing innit?" Demelza asked seriously.

"We all make mistakes in life Francis," Verity said as she stood up, "you should know this, gambling away your wifes and your son's future..." Francis turned and looked at her. "I don't beat my wife to death," Francis said full of spite. "No you just ignore my feelings," Verity said as she stormed out the room, "Bartle can you get my horse ready please!"

"Isn't it," Ross corrected her gently as he sat down and patted the chair next to his for her to sit down, "Who says we won't have more children? Who will be a boy, but if not I'm sure Julia will be capable, if she's anything like her mother." Demelza flushed with the compliment he payed her. "Ross I don't know nothing about mining," Demelza said as she looked at him. "You know more than most," Ross said seriously, "more than Francis." Demelza hit his arm playfully.

"Sir," Jinny said as she walked in and looked at her master and mistress, "Mistress Poldark from Trenworth to see you both." Demelza pulled a face of distain and then smiled as she saw Verity walk in and not Elizabeth. "I had to come," Verity said as she took Demelza's hand, "your the only one who understands me my dear." Demelza led her to the chair where she was sitting herself. "What happened?" Demelza asked gently. "Francis will not allow me to be happy," Verity said her voice full of self despair.

"Leave," Demelza said as she kneeled down beside her and took her hands, "Verity I want you to have what I have, your not meant to be your brother's keeper or a Nanny for Elizabeth's child." Ross looked at Demelza but didn't say a word. "I thank you Demelza," Verity said as she looked at her, "thank you for risking everything for me..." Demelza looked at her. "I'll risk it again, I ain't afraid of Francis, I've taken beatings all my life... Go Verity..." Demelza said seriously. Ross looked up and Verity looked into his eyes.

"Go," Ross said as he gently put his arm around his wife, "if you don't you will always think about what if's and have regrets..." Demelza looked at him, she knew he was thinking about Elizabeth when he said this. Verity took her hand and squeezed it, knowing what she was thinking. "Go," Demelza said as she looked at her, "love conquors all remember." Verity smiled as she kissed Julia and then both of them as she walked out towards her horse.

Ross helped her up and kissed her goodbye. "Don't blame Demelza," Verity whispered, "I am so grateful that she is in our family..." Verity said warmly as she looked at her cousin, "she is a breath of fresh air... Don't ruin it Ross." Verity looked at him seriously. "You have so much now, a wife, a child everything so many people desire." Ross looked at her and smiled. "You will have that now," Ross said gently, "and I know what I have and I am grateful for it all..."

Ross put his arms around Demelza as they watched her ride off towards Falmouth. "Thank you my love," Ross whispered as she kissed her head, "Thank you for making her happy." Demelza looked at him. "I'm sorry for you though Ross," Demelza said seriously, "Francis will..." Ross looked at her. "Francis will do nothing to us," Ross said seriously, "I can handle Francis."

Little did he know...


	4. Chapter 4

Demelza sighed as she walked in to the kitchen and looked at Jinny as she started to make their tea.

"Mam," Jinny said as she looked at her, "would you like me to put tea on?" Ross looked at Jinny and shook his head.

"No thanks Jinny, you go off early today, I'm taking my wife out for a bit."

Demelza looked at him confused. "Ross?" Demelza asked confused.

"Just a walk along the beach my love," Ross said as he kissed Julia on the head as Prudie took her upstairs to bed.

"Let me just prepare something for us," Demelza said practically singing, which Ross struggled not to smile at her.

Francis looked at Elizabeth and Aunt Agatha and sighed crossly. "I'm going to Nampara," Francis said as he stood up furiously, "I bet she's gone to Ross for him to help her." Elizabeth sighed at this.

Ross helped Demelza over the wall and smiled at her as he kissed her gently. Demelza smiled up at him. "I thank you," Ross whispered as he looked at her.

"What for?" Demelza asked, "I ain't done nothing."

"Haven't," Ross corrected her smiling, "you have, more than you'd ever know."

"I couldn't see Verity wasting away," Demelza said sighing, "she deserves happiness for what she's done for you and for me..."

Ross looked at her confused. "For me?" he asked looking at her.

"When Verity came to stay," Demelza said as she looked out to the sea as they stopped and let the sea go over their toes, "she told me what you were like when you came back from the war after you found out about Elizabeth and Francis." Demelza shivered as she had a thought of Ross and Elizabeth.

Ross wrapped his arm around her. "Are you cold?" Ross asked worriedly.

"No I'm quite warm," Demelza said as she looked at him, "she came and got you out of what's the word, a black cloud... She then helped me with everything, she was the first person I told when I was with child..." Ross looked at her.

"When I came home," Ross said whispering, "I was distraught, I lost the woman I loved to my cousin..." Demelza looked at him. "Notice the past tense," Ross whispered gently, "that's because I met you, your never going to be Elizabeth..."

Demelza turned and looked at him coldly. "I know that..." Demelza said bitterly.

"But I don't want you to be Elizabeth..." Ross said honestly, "Elizabeth will always be my first love but you are my wife and the mother of our child, your my true love."

Demelza looked at him tears in her eyes. "Oh Ross," Demelza said as she wiped her eyes, "Let's go home..." Ross looked at her full of lust and love.

Francis knocked angrily on Nampara's door.

Prudie staggered drunkenly to the door and opened it as Francis barged in.

"Where is she?" Francis asked as he nearly pushed her over.

"Who?" Prudie asked as she looked at him.

"Where's my sister," Francis asked as he looked around in blind fury and saw Julia looking at him.

"She ain't here," Jud said as he looked up at him, "it ain't just doing this, it ain't just barging in here, it ain't just pushing my wife..."

Francis looked at him. "You pertulant waste... where is my sister?"

Jud stood up and looked at him. "She ain't here..."

Francis pushed him sending him flying on Julia's cot.

Francis heard the door shut.

"What's going on," Ross asked angrily as he saw his cousin man handle his servant.

"Julia!" Demelza screamed as she ran to her daughter who was screaming on the floor.

Ross looked at Francis. "What have you done to my daughter?" Ross asked his voice full of anger and disgust.

"Where is my sister?" Francis asked ignoring his question.


	5. Chapter 5

Demelza kissed Julia as she picked her up off the floor and kissed her head. "It's okay Julia, Mama's here..." Demelza said as she cuddled her tightly.

"What has happened?" Ross asked his voice getting angrier, "Why is my daughter on the floor, with her cot on her!"

"Where is my sister?" Francis asked his own voice rising in anger, "I know you've been meddling again."

"I've done nothing of the sort, what right have you got to come into my house and shout at my manservant and my daughter ends up on the floor... Will you tell me why my daughter is crying and on the floor?"

"Where is my sister?" Francis asked again, "right now I couldn't care about that brat of yours crying, I want to know where my sister is."

Ross loooked at Jud as he picked up the cot and grumbled to himself. "Jud go and get Dr Enys please, I want him to look at Julia... And he may be needed for someone else!" Jud walked out mumbling to himself.

"Your sister was here," Ross said as he looked at his cousin, "she has left and she won't be coming back to Trenwith to be your glorified slave."

Francis looked at him his eyes full of fury. "And you want your cousin with a wife murder?"

"Verity deserves to be happy," Demelza said as she took a step forward still cradling their distressed daughter.

"Oh I would have guessed that you had something to do with it," Francis said as he looked at her bitterly, "from where you come from you may marry wife beaters but in society we marry class..."

"Where I come from its not class to barge into someones house and attack a defenseless baby," Demelza bit back at him, "it's not class to stop your sister's happiness because you want her around to be your servant and your nurse maid to your child... She loves him and she's doing something for herself for once in her life..."

"I should have known you had something to do with it," Francis said fuming, "you insolent child..." Francis grabbed her hand.

Ross pulled it away and looked at him. "You touch my wife and child again, you'll know about it, cousin or not..." Ross looked at him.

"I think you should leave," Demelza said as Julia started to scream again, "I'm sorry your upset about your sister leaving but I am not sorry I helped, I am glad I helped her get the life that she deserves..." Francis looked at her angrily.

Ross opened the door of Nampara and looked at Ross. "I will never forgive you for this," Francis said as he looked at him.

"I will never forgive you if my daughter has one mark on her," Ross said as he lifted his cousin up by his cravet and threw him out of his house.

Demelza cuddled Julia tightly as she still cried. "I'm sorry 'oss," she said as she looked at her husband who looked like he could murder someone.

Ross sat next to her and looked at Julia. "I could murder him," Ross whispered as he put his arm around his wife, to show her he wasn't mad at her.

"What's happened?" Dwight asked as he came in with Jud.

"My cousin," Ross said breathing out in anger, "we found her on the floor with the cot on her..."

Dwight took her from Demelza, Julia still sobbing. "He pushed me in cot," Jud said as he wiped his mouth and looked at his master.

"Did he," Ross said as he looked up at him.

"She's shocked," Dwight said as he laid Julia down on the table, "she has a slight bruising on her head, I'll give her something to calm her down."

Demelza stroked her daughters hand worriedly as Ross looked into space furiously. "I think I will take a trip to Trenwith..." Ross said as he stood up.

"Oh Ross," Demelza said as she took her husband's arm.

"How would he like it if I pushed Bartle into Geoffrey Charles's cot," Ross said furiously, "if we hadn't of come back Demelza..."

"But if you do that, your just stooping to his level..." Demelza said gently, "he isn't worth it... Julia needs us tonight, tomorrow we can go and see Francis... Have it out with him."

Jinny came in and curtsied to them. "Would you like me to add one more for dinner sir, Mam?"

Ross nodded his head as he sat down and sighed as he got up and poured out three glasses of rum.

"I'll put her to bed," Demelza said as she picked up Julia as she now slept.

"I think you shoud put her in the cot here," Ross said as he looked at her, "I'm not letting her out of my sight." Demelza looked up at him as he took her wrist and stroked it as he saw the handmark still from Francis.

"I won't let him in here again," Ross whispered as he looked at Dwight, "check her wrist for me Dwight while I have a word with Jud..." Demelza looked at him as he kissed her gently and walked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ross got off his horse outside Trenwith and banged furiously on the door. Mrs Tabb opened the door to him and jumped back as Ross stormed in and looked around furiously. "Where is Francis?" Ross asked as he stood in the hall.

"How can I help you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the great hall. "I would like to see Francis," Ross said in annoyance. "Can I help?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"I doubt it," Ross said as he looked at her, "unless you can tell me why Francis came to my house and manhandled my daughter..."

Elizabeth looked at him. "I am sure he didn't manhandle her, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I came home to find my daughter with her cot on her and screaming her lungs out," Ross said crossly, "he pushed Jud into the cot... how would you like it if I came and did that to Geoffrey Charles?"

"Ross..." Elizabeth said as she looked up at him, "I'm sure their is a reasonable explaination for this..."

"Yeah he doesn't like the fact his sister is finally living her life," Ross said bitterly, "blaming me and my wife for letting her live her life... But to take it out on my servent and my daughter... Well..."

"And then to manhandle my wife..." Ross continued and then turned around as he heard footsteps behind him.

"I did no such thing," Francis said as he poured out a brandy, "but I apologise if your daughter is hurt."

"My wife has a hand print left from you, when you grabbed her," Ross said as he looked at her, "how dare you come into my house and hurt the people I love the most..."

"And I love my sister..." Francis shouted out angrily.

"If you love her why don't you let her be happy?" Ross asked seriously.

"To a wife murderer, a drunkard?" Francis said to him, "I thought you marrying your trull of a kitchen maid was bad enough."

Ross looked at him and went to hit him when Elizabeth stood in between them. "Except my apologises for that comment..." Elizabeth said as she looked at him. Ross stared at her and looked away.

"You shouldn't apologise for him," Ross whispered as he looked at Francis, "I'm glad Verity has left to be happy and away from you, she isn't a maid... My wife wanted her happy and has done more for her than we have in 28 years..."

Ross picked up his hat and walked out the door and rode off towards Nampara.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Francis furiously. "Please tell me you didn't hurt Julia and Demelza?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

"I just grabbed Demelza," Francis said seriously, "And Julia was an accident."

"I don't believe you Francis," Elizabeth said as she stormed out, "Imagine if Ross had done that to our son and grabbed me..."

"You'd love it if he had grabbed you," Francis said bitterly, "and don't lie."

Elizabeth looked at him and walked out, not muttering a word.

Ross walked in Nampara and saw Demelza and Dwight in the kitchen drinking brandy wine. Demelza jumped up to him. "Please tell me you didn't go to Trenwith?" she asked him worriedly.

"I needed to," Ross said as he gently took her hand and looked at her, "if anything happened to you or Julia..." Ross rested his forehead on hers and kissed her.

Demelza smiled at him as she got him a glass and poured him out a drink. "I think an early is needed..." Ross looked at her and smile.


End file.
